


Switch

by ladolcevia



Category: A Matter of Life and Death (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, Dirty Talk?, I will fix this later, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:11:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladolcevia/pseuds/ladolcevia
Summary: Porn. Thats it, just Porn. Badly written porn.





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSnipster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSnipster/gifts).



> FIXED IT I THINK  
> links to insp  
> https://www.google.ca/url?sa=i&rct=j&q=&esrc=s&source=images&cd=&cad=rja&uact=8&ved=0ahUKEwis3fmWjrfTAhXM24MKHbS_CvUQjRwIBw&url=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.aliexpress.com%2Fprice%2Fsex-collar-pink_price.html&psig=AFQjCNH9dRjJasYT7EYfdSwqmnSmk4zdMA&ust=1492917743827221
> 
> http://picture-cdn.wheretoget.it/jaq4yr-l-610x610-underwear-lingerie-lingerie+set-black-lace-set-sexy-cute-bra-garter+belt-love-blue-.jpg
> 
> http://ebayimg.cndirect.com/newcdn/v17/7950-1-noneimg.jpg

 

It had started as a joke, really it did. Wisdom bought Life a joke present saying that "it will spice things up" and it that contained kinky items. Of course Life was pissed and threatened to send Wisdom the voice recording on his very beautiful drunk declaration of love to Madness, so Wisdom said no more, winked and wished best of luck before running away.

 

Now, here Life stands in his house with the box barring holes into his sides. He thinks he should just toss it and that should be the end of it. But he can’t shake the weird feeling of excitement when he looks at it. So, he indulges.

 

Life pulls the box apart, walks to his room to try on some of the items in the box. He pulls out the first piece of the outfit. Its two long silk gloves that reach past his elbows and almost to his shoulders. He strips himself of his shirt and slides the gloves on. There is little frilly detailing at the top of it, making him feel slightly more feminine.

 

He looks at himself in the mirror and almost bursts out laughing at how silly he looks. His normal dress pants and shoes don’t really fit with the outfit.

 _‘Maybe it won’t look as bad with the rest of the items put together?_ ’ Life thinks to himself.

 

The next item makes him blush. It’s a thong that has connecting garter straps that attach to the black thigh high stockings with a similar look as the gloves. He holds up the thong and the garter belt surrounding and thinks this is a bad idea.

‘ _It can’t hurt to try it?’_ Life sighs and firmly decides to go through and wear the entire outfit.

 

He strips himself of the rest of his clothing and slides the thong, garter belt and stockings on. He clips the straps of the garter belt to the socks and fixes everything so he’s comfortable. The thong is smooth and slightly tight around his hips.   
  
And goddamn does his ass look great. The ruffles and lace detailing really bring out his hips and thighs giving him a definition. He turns a couple times in the mirror admiring his appearance in the slightly clad get up but he appreciates how hot he looks.

 

He’s looking at himself in the mirror, when he hears a sharp intake of breath behind him. He looks in the mirror and sees that none other then the only person possible to walk in on him right now just had to be fucking Death.

 

He feels like he might faint. He’s suddenly very aware of how underdressed he his. He can feel the cool breeze the underside of his thighs wear the stockings couldn't reach. He tries to cover himself around his torso, hoping to save whatever dignity he had left, unfortunately it doesn’t help and he tips the box that contained the outfit over.

 

Death absolutely looks like he might have a heart attack. His eyes travel from Life to the box’s spilled contents on the floor. Something in Death snaps at that moment. Seeing Life in lingerie almost kills him, but inside the box is what takes the cake.

 

Life looks mortified, he follows Death’s eyes to the box on the floor. Now on the floor spilled of its contents are: cat ears, a choker that looks more like a collar, and the worst part: is the but plug, a long tail attached at the end and it looks like it vibrates.

 

Life feels like he might cry or dig himself his own grave to save himself from this embarrassment. Sure Death is his boyfriend, but fuck if this didn’t make things super awkward...  He tries to speak but no words come out, he just opens and closes his mouth like a fish.

 

“Life...” Death says carefully

“Look, I know what this looks like, but I didn’t, I mean this isn’t mine, well it’s mine but Wisdom gave it to me as a joke and I was going to throw it away, but but Iendedupreallywantingtotryiton and Ifeelreallysexyinit. I’m sorry you must think I look ridiculous.” Suddenly all the words come out too fast for Life and he stumbles over his own tongue.

 

Death’s face morphs from careful concern to a more determined annoyed face. He steps fully into Life’s rooms and takes three long strides until he’s in front of Life. Life looks up at him worried.

 

Death huffs out an annoyed sigh and takes another step forward, Life takes one back. His back hits the mirror behind him the cool surface makes him shiver on his exposed skin. Death leans his head down to Life’s ear and speaks quietly.

“You think I would think you look ridiculous? You of all things... I come over to ask if you wanted to watch a movie, and here I was worried because your door was open. Instead I come over to see you half naked in women's lingerie. My sweet, innocent boyfriend: Life in something this kinky? No I would have never imagined it to happen.” He breaths cooly into Life’s ear.  

 

Life flushes harder, if that was even possible right now. He feel like he may have screwed up, but Death wasn’t finished.

“But, that doesn’t mean I haven’t fantasized you in this kind of wear. Imagined your plush thighs in some skimpy panties. Imagined using toys on you. The ribbon was fun. But you should know, I would really love to fuck you into your bed until your a sobbing mess that can’t get enough.” Death finishes. His pupils blown wide with lust.

 

Life all but whimpers at those words. Death inches in closer and presses his hips to Life and Life can feel how hard Death is. Death is fully hard from just seeing Life in something like this. Life rolls his hips upwards and moans delightfully at the sweet sound that Death makes.

 

Life grabs Death by the hair and yanks him down and smashes their lips together. Their teeth clack together, but that doesn’t stop him. Death rolls his tongue over Life lower lip silently asking for entrance. Life complies. Their tongues intertwine and starts a fight for dominance, Death pushes Life plush to the mirror, he lets out a soft whimper at the feeling of there clothed cocks rub together.

 

Death takes Life hands and pins them above his head. He releases Life's mouth and moves down his neck, his teeth graze the underside of his pulse. He bites down gently then sucks at the bitten flesh. Life uses one hand to keep both of Life’s arms pinned above him and then trails his other down his stomach. Life's hips jerk upwards up into the touch.

 

“Death-ah please please” Life whines wantonly.

Death brushes along Life’s navel and dips his fingers teasingly around the band of the panties. He brushes his thumb lazily over the tip of Life’s clothed erection, feeling the precum leak through to his own gloves.

 

“I want you to get on the bed, hands and knees, can you do that for me?” Death asks kissing the underside of Life’s jaw. Life nods. Death releases Life and steps away. Life looks ravishing, he’s flushed all over, his breathing heavy and eyes glossed over with pure lust. He walks over to the bed and crawls onto it.

 

“No touching yourself.” Death adds, he receives a whine but smirks at how cute Life can be. He looks down to the boxes contents. He bends down and takes what spills out. Life is facing away from him, giving Death a perfect view of his ass. He removes his jacket and gloves and loosens his tie. He’s already so hard from seeing how beautiful Life looks. He sets the contents of the box on the bed beside Life.

He takes the cat ears and gently places it on Life’s head. Life goes to question him.

“What are you doin-” Life stops as Death grips lightly at the length of Life’s shaft.

“Don’t question it, I want to enjoy what a beautiful gift this was.” Death speaks out. He smiles when Life nods his head and rocks back and forth into his hand, hoping for more of the delicious friction.

 

Next Death takes the collar and clips it snugly around Life’s neck, it looks so beautiful on him, he considers getting more gifts like this. He tugs lightly on it position Life the way he wants him, he hears life let out a soft whimper. Death smirks and releases his hold on his cock.

 

Death reaches into the bedside drawer for lube and a condom. He pours a generous amount on his fingers, before pulling the strap of Life’s panties out of the way. He breathes hotly on the base of Life's shaft and leaves wet kisses through his clothed cock. He touches his hole gently and prodes in circles around it before the muscle releases its tension and he can insert his index finger inside.

 

Life collapses downwards to his elbows and grips the sheets and lets out a loud moan. Death inserts his other two fingers and starts up a rhythm. Life rocks back on him and lets out a string of moans and sighs.

 

Life is getting impatient he starts to rock back faster and rub his leaking cock on the sheet below him. Death suddenly releases his fingers, Life lets out a whine at the loss and  bites back.

“What are you doing, please I can’t wait any longer.” Life huffs out

Death contemplates this for a second he did have another part in mind but he likes how things are going now and thinks he can wait another time.

“Oh? Will you tell me specifically what you want?” Death smiles at how Life wiggles his hips.

“Please, just fuck me already, please I can’t wait any longer.” Life huffs out.

 

Death smiles and kisses the small of Life's back and trails the kisses until he reaches his perineum, he pushes lightly on it with his finger and Life jerks forward and mewls at the stimulation. He continues kissing downward until he reaches Life's hole. His tongue quickly swipes out and he lappes the ring of muscle. Life practically screams.

 “Stop teasing you asshole-ah.” Life whispers out.

Death smirks and licks his lips. He slips his tongue over the wet hole again, he pulls Life's ass open so he can get closer. He starts to prode at his hole more, pushing his tongue into the ring of muscles. Life collapse and is breathing heavily. Tears staining his cheeks. Death continues lapping around in and out thrusting his tongue inside of Life.

Death thinks that this is more than enough. Death removes the rest of his pants and pulls his briefs down enough to release his leaking cock from its confines. He strokes himself genteelly and reaches down to stroke Life's back. He reaches over to where the condom is and rips the packaging open and rolls it down on his cock.

“Are you ready?” Death asks into Life's shoulder, gently rolling his hips over the crease of Life's ass. He pulls on the collar gently.

“Yes-s just get on with it pleas-ahh” Life says back.

Death kisses his shoulder blade and takes the lube and pours a generous amount onto his hands and stroking himself.

 

Before Death lines himself up with Life's hole. He flips Life over to face him. Life's a mess, he looks blissed out, His neck red with the leather constraint around it and the cat ears are tousled along with his hair. Life is still wearing the stockings and panties, Death couldn’t bring himself to remove them.

Death strokes Life's cheek gently and dives down to kiss him. Life pushes back into the kiss happily. Death pulls away for a second and asks before anything else happens.

“Tell me if it hurts or you want to stop ok?”

Life nods and Death goes back to kissing him. He slowly starts to push in. He rolls his hips slowly, careful not to go too fast to hurt Life. Life doesn't have any of that, he wraps his legs around Death’s waist and pushes him in the rest of the way and bottoms out.

 

Death lets out a groan. Life smirks up at him. Death takes his chances and rolls his hips experimentally against Life. He teases just enough to have Life moaning and writhing beneath him.

 

Life nudges his foot against Death giving him the go ahead to start moving. Death goes back to kissing Life, trailing kisses down his neck. He starts with a slow pace. While he's thrusting, he takes one of Life's nipples between his teeth and bites down gently while rubbing the other with his fingers. Life cries out.

 

Death starts to pick of his pace and thrust faster, he angles himself and hits that bundle of nerve that make Life scream and continues to abuse it.

“Close, aH close, I’m close Death-ah” Life yells out. He wraps his arms around Deaths neck and pulls him into a deep kiss.

 

Death takes Life's leaking cock into his hand, pushing aside the panties. He gives it a couple strokes and Life is coming, it’s beautiful.

“You- you too” Life says breathing heavily.

That's all it takes for Death to go over. He spills inside the condom and cries out. Life kisses him again. Death rides out his orgasm and slowly pulls out.

 

He ties off the condom and tosses into the bin. He rolls over next to Life and nuzzles his neck and places soft kisses.

“That was- wow” Life chuckles out.

“Yeah” Death replies.

 

Life rolls over behind Death and hugs him from behind. He spoons him while trailing kisses down the Deaths back.

“Can I takes these off now, there kind of sticky.” Life gestures to the mess around the soiled garments.

“Keep the cat ears?” Death asks

Life groans but complies removing the undergarments and collar, his neck slightly red from the tightness of it, once fully undressed he crawls back behind Death, still wearing the ears...

“You’re one kinky bastard aren't you?” Life huffs out into Deaths neck.

 _‘You have no idea’_ Death thinks.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao ill fix this later sorry snips


End file.
